highscriptiumfandomcom-20200215-history
GATE
GATES are lost artifacts created by God and given to Protohumans with purpose of having them alter reality as they see fit. Mode Of Operation Description GATES exists in many forms with different binary functions that are capable of forming simple or complex circuitry, when powered up, creates the desired effect if the operator of the circuitry has sufficient intellect to realize the desire. Due to limited intellect of the beings that were operating them, GATES were used as means of purging, cleansing or modifying existing concepts in reality rather than creating something beyond imagination. Protohuman ruling council have always deemed creation through gates were forbidden and this rule was never violated during the brief period that they existed. Physical Appearance GATES occupies same volume and weights the same for each observer but their physical appearance are different from individual to individual. A common thesis by scientific community of protohumans for this unambiguity is that each individuals belief, morals and perception of reality is different, so GATES that represent binary operations that runs the cosmos interpreted differently for each observer. This makes collaboration between operators extremely difficult, but the method consisting of a singular operator with aides were practiced in history, most notably Protohuman E01 and member of The Night Woven, Eluri. Operation The operator with a desired and fathomable effect for the GATES begins drawing a grid on any surface, regardless of material. Once the grid is complete, operator then places the GATES around themselves on all 8 directions, and concentrates towards the goal. Given amount of time, operator will be given two binary sequences (viewed as light and dark crystals) through a telepathic link with the gates. Two of the received binary sequences must be modified with GATEs until both sequences are one and the same. As soon as this state is achieved, the reality is altered with the goal of the operator. Caveats Depending on the complexity of the goal and the limited intellect of the operator, the desired effect can be broken down into simpler steps leading to the goal, and circuits of each step then be connected that would lead to the eventual effect. A possible problem could arise in this technique is, each step must be with intent of achieving the goal, and must not deviate by any margin, which would lead to undesired side effects. Side effects are always unforeseen, that is why the GATES have been in limited use, due to their reality altering nature, Scriptium only recorded limited instances of use. GATE Remnants GATE remnants are artifacts that are created through the circuitry. GATES can be used to create other artifacts with supernatural properties, but still within Protohuman imagination. Most notable remnant to be left from the GATE was the Edens Gate. Limitations GATES can not create anything beyond the imagination of the operator and achieve a reality that can not be fathomed by the operator. GATE circuitry cannot create a concept in reality that does not exists. Removal Of GATEs All GATES, GATE remnants and GATE circuits have been erased from reality unintentionally by The Engineer, resulting from the manipulation of Eluri, which is later be known by Scriptium as GATE Incident Category:GATE Category:Artifact